A New Roommate
by MoonLloyd
Summary: Kurt and Yuri are roommates and bestfriends. But when a figure of the past come back, Kurt is terrified. Why is he here ? What does he want ? Can their new curly roommate help them, or will he just run away ? Kurt/Blaine, OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hey ! It's my first attempt to fanfiction, so please review if you find it any good :) Also, English is not my mother tongue, sorry for all the mistakes !

- Kurt..

- Get off of me ! Leave me alone ! A brown haired boy held his hands high in the air.

- I just want to help.. He kept staring at his roommate.

- You can't help me, no one can. Please go. The other boy has now begun to sob uncontrollably. His usually coiffed hair hung loose on his forehead, plastered with salty tears and sweat.

- Kurt.. Tell me what's going on ? What happened there ? I don't understand.. His friend was worried. Ten minutes ago, they were laughing, telling each other funny stories about their childhood when Kurt had suddenly frozen, his eyes as wide as saucers. He had left the little diner without further explanation than a " I have to go ", his eyes watery and his voice slightly shaken. Yuri was left behind, their plates half eaten, getting cold. He had followed him, after throwing enough money for their meal on the table. And here he was now, in front of his crying roommate.

- There's nothing to understand..it's just..I can't.. Kurt shivered, trying to control his breath. _This can't be real. He wasn't there, it was just someone who looked like him. That's all._ But he knew deep inside of him that it wasn't his imagination. The very same green eyes he had learned to love, and then to hate, had met his own, making him nearly choking on his food. It was like three long forgotten years had come back within two seconds, hitting him like a train.

- Kurt..shhh, it's okay. Yuri kneeled down, face to face with his roommate. He didn't maybe understand, but he knew that his friend needed him. Hugging him tightly, he smiled. At least, Kurt didn't reject him. Yuri felt that his t-shirt was getting soaked from the tears. He gently pulled Kurt to his feet and ushered him to go back to their place. The most important right now was to take care of his friend.

Once inside their studio, Yuri helped Kurt to lay down on the couch. His roommate was still shaken, but he managed to breathe without difficulties. Biting his lips, Yuri sat down, not knowing what to do or say. They were roommates since two years now, and he had never seen Kurt like this, so lost and terrified. Finally, he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

-I'm going to make tea, you want some ? Kurt slowly nodded, silently thanking his friend to not pushing him. He was sorry to had been yelling at him. Yuri was so nice and kind, always trying to cheer him up when he felt down. Yeah, Yuri was his best friend. Besides Santana of course. Kurt sighed. His favorite Latino bitch was on a trip to France, visiting her girlfriend Brittany. She would certainly know what to do in his place. His thoughts were interrupted when Yuri came back from the kitchen with two cups of steaming tea.

- Penny for your thoughts ? Yuri smiled reassuringly. He didn't want to pry, but something had made Kurt cry, and that was definitely not okay. He always felt protective over Kurt, like a big brother. If something happened to him, he'll blame himself for ever. Nobody had the right to hurt Kurt ! He took a sip of his cup, waiting for Kurt to answer.

- I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was uncalled and you didn't deserve that. Also, sorry for your t-shirt, I hope I didn't ruined it. God, I'm so pathetic, bursting in tears in front of everyone ! I'm so weak, just to see his eyes make me want to curl up in a ball like a beaten puppy. Kurt rambled and then shut his mouth, startled. New tears found their way across his cheeks , following the same pattern from earlier. Yuri scooted closer to Kurt and hugged him. He didn't believe what he just heard. Kurt found himself weak ? He shook his head. He was going to find that moron who made Kurt terrified and feeling useless. Yuri patted Kurt's back one more time and looked into his blue eyes.

- Whoever did this to you, I swear I'm gonna find him and make him regret his actions ! He whispered then meaning all the words.

- You're not weak and pathetic, Kurt. You're the strongest person I know, and even if you don't wanna talk about it now, I'm here to listen whenever you're ready. I don't really understand what happened in that restaurant, but someone scared you. I want you to know that I'm here no matter what, okay ? Yuri waited for Kurt to say something.

- Okay. Thank..Thank you, Yuri. You're really the best roommate. He tried to smile. Yuri chuckled.

- I know, but I can say the same about mine ! Kurt whipped away his tears and stood straighter.

- Really ? Do I know him ?

- Hmm, I think so. You see, he's amazing, wonderful cook, great singer and the best friend a guy could dream about. Kurt nudged the arm of his roommate.

- Flattery will get you everywhere ! But I appreciate the meaning. Thank you for being there for me, Yuri. I really wanna tell you, you know.. Kurt looked into his lap. Yuri lifted his chin, concern written on his face.

- Hey, there's no rush. If you don't feel to, then I'll wait. Kurt thought how lucky he was to have Yuri by his side. He had never pressured him, laughing at him nor teased him, like other people did. He had accepted Kurt like he was, and the fact that he was gay had made him smile more. Less competition then, had he said. Kurt had chuckled at that, happy to have such a nice roommate.

- So, want to watch a movie ? You can choose.

- Even if I choose a rom-com ? Yuri sighed.

- Yeah, even then. But that's a onetime thing ! Kurt smiled. Yuri always said the same, not meaning it.

Yuri made some pop-corn while Kurt was searching through their DVD's. They snuggled on the couch, a blanket covering their legs, ready to watch Moulin Rouge. And Yuri would never admitted it, but he found the movie kind of acceptable.

**Note : **That's it ! Let me know what you think. Should I continue or not ?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Here's the second chapter. I still don't know if I should continue, any thoughts ? Again, sorry for all the mistakes, I try my best :)**

A week has passed, and the restaurant incident was long forgotten. Yuri sat on the couch, flipping through some Vogue magazines that Kurt had laid on the coffee table. He didn't have a thing for fashion, but it was always nice to know what was going on in the world of mode. Kurt entered the room, his hair perfectly coiffed, and started the coffee machine.

- You know, I think it'll be nice to have another roommate. Yuri got up and rejoined Kurt by the little kitchen island.

- The guest room is free, nobody uses it, and there's enough place for three people. The rent will be split in three. Nothing but advantages ! Yuri smiled, hoping that Kurt would agree. His roommate took his time sipping his coffee before answering.

- You know, Yuri, I think you're right. Besides, I won't be alone anymore to barely tolerate your childish behavior. He nudged his shoulder, grinning wildly. Yuri shot him a icy glare before chuckling.

- Hey ! I'm an adult ! There's nothing wrong with watching Harry Potter ! Kurt arched his eyebrows.

- Really ? And picking up a spoon and lifting it in the air as a wand, while muttering some spells is totally not what a 6 years old would do...

- That's why you love me !

- Unfortunately, I do.. Kurt checked his phone and sighed.

- I have to go, classes are about to start in twenty minutes. Yuri nodded.

- Come on, final year and then whoop ! No more boring lessons and stupid stuff. The new life will begin..Kurt rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, yeah, I know. He took his coat and keys, and opened the door.

- Before you go to work, maybe you can make some advertising ? And please, don't accept anybody when I'm not there, understood ? Yuri pouted. It'll be so much fun to have a magician as roommate..

- I'll try. Kurt snorted. Yeah, like he should believe him. After a quick " see you tonight " he closed the door and exited the apartment.

Hours later, Kurt walked out of NYADA, his muscles sore and aching after his dance lessons. He sighed. One more year and it'll be over. It's not that he didn't love performing, but he had lost the passion he once had. Fashion was where his heart lay, but unfortunately, he hadn't found something yet. The sky was darkening when he arrived near his apartment. March was usually cold and rainy in New York, but this year was surprisingly warm. Kurt felt like someone was watching him. You know this sensation, when you feel the eyes of a person burning in your neck ? He quickly scanned the street, seeing nobody. Maybe he was imagining...after all, he was tired. Finally, he reached his apartment, slowly exhaling when he closed the door. Weird.

- Yuri ? He called, but no one responded. Then he saw a post-it on the fridge, written with the neat handwriting of his roommate.

_Had to take nightshift as well, see you in the morning Kurtsie ! - Your favorite roommate :)_

Kurt smiled. Yuri was certainly one of the few preferring writing notes instead of sending a text. His roommate was waiter at a nice restaurant, relatively well-known. He was rather proud of it, even if he wanted to be something completely different before he was offered this job. Besides, it's where Kurt had met him for the first time.

FLASHBACK

Kurt entered the restaurant, along with Santana. She had convinced him to go with her, and had insisted on the fact that the waiter a cutie was. Kurt had shook his head, mumbling around, " you don't even know if he's gay San ! ". But here he was, seated in a red booth in an expensive restaurant. Okay, if he had to admit, the waiter was very handsome and nice, but he screamed " straight" as soon as he noticed Santana. _I hope the food is good..._And it was. They were speaking about finding a roommate for Kurt when the blond waiter suddenly appeared.

-May I ask something ? I know it's rather impolite to eavesdropping, but I swear I was only interested in the fact when you mentioned the word " roommate". I'm looking for a place to stay, and what a coincidence ! It has to do with fate, you're practically my savior ! Now, I know you didn't even accepted me, but honestly, you can trust me. You can speak now, I'm sorry, I tend to ramble a lot..Hmm, Mister.. ?

Santana laughed, looking at the face Kurt was pulling. Priceless. Kurt arched his eyebrows, before answering.

- You can call me Kurt. Erm, I hope you're not like that with every customer. He smiled.

- But it's fine, I see that you're being honest and I believe it's something that a good roommate has to be, don't you think ?

The blond waiter beamed happily. Maybe the luck was on his side.

- Yeah, I think so...I'm Yuri, Yuri Darrenson. He flashed a bright smile at the pair.

- Nice to meet you, future-roommate-of-Kurt. I hope it's not a lame excuse to get closer to me, 'cause I don't play on your team sweetie. Santana grinned. She had noticed the looks his was giving her. Yuri shrugged.

- I guess a little bit more luck was too much ? He didn't seem disappointed, his face was clear, his eyes sparkling.

END FLASHBACK

Kurt smiled at the thought. Who would have thought that they would become best friends ? They were really different, Yuri was blond and tall, with sparkling grey eyes and an open personality, while Kurt had coiffed brown chestnut hair, glasz eyes and was slightly shy by nature. They completed each other, but sometimes, Kurt felt like he was missing something. Something he once thought he had.

**Note : If there is a third chapter, it won't be up till next week or the week after. Please review, it'll make my day :) Also, Blaine will maybe appear in the next chapter, who knows.. **


End file.
